Soul Magic (Is so far beyond dead it's not even funny)
by Mugiwara no Harry
Summary: Harry is powerful and unique, as proved by his two animagus forms. When he falls into Remnant after being forsaken by the wizarding world, he captures the heart of Ruby Rose and many others. Wait... He's also a unique Hybrid Faunas with an immense amount of aura and magic! After acceptance is given, they'll go to hell and back for him when his "friends" pull him back. HarryxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**I think that the faunas Harry stories are some of the best stories in the vast ocean of crossovers. So my chance to write one starts here! It will be Harry x harem, more specifically, Harry x Ruby x Yang x Blake x Velvet x Coco x (eventually) Weiss. It will not be love at first sight for all of them, but it will be for one or two (possibly three) of them. Finally, Lemons will happen. Also, yes, Harry will not have a good past/ Dursley's home life. I do this trope so much because I enjoy seeing the tentative family bonds blossom with those who are truly good to him.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter (Oh, Merlin!) or RWBY (Oum dammit!). Plus since there's a small Undertale reference, I don't own that either.**

… **.**

Few had stayed with him during these troublesome times. Falsely entered into a deadly tournament? As if he'd wanted any more fame in the first place! Neville had stood by him, along with the Weasley twins. However, they'd all abandoned him after publicly renouncing all ties with Harry in public. Sirius had stayed with him, contacting him via magical mirrors, informing him of necessary spells to SURVIVE, not even considering winning. He'd told Harry about the animagus potion, and Harry had used _accio_ to get the needed materials. That was the last bit of information Harry had gotten before the mirror was destroyed in his sleep.

Brewing the potion and keeping it a secret were the only things keeping him going. After getting thrown out of Gryffindor house and being brutalized in the corridors with nobody giving a fuck, he'd called for Dobby and was taken to the room of requirement by the frantic elf. He'd been living in there, only sneaking down to the kitchens for food and companionship. With learning wandless magic, apparition, and removing the blocks on his magic with an old ritual, he'd become immensely powerful, enough so to communicate with the castle. It had given him that little boost of hope, enough so to finish the potion.

The potion was brewed expertly, there was no problems whatsoever. But, when Harry took it, something unexpected happened. He had two animagus forms: a cat and a phoenix. The potion had not meant to be used by somebody with still potent phoenix tears and basilisk venom in their bloodstream, and thusly had taken the more dominant aspect for his second form. Once the castle had explained this, he was shocked to find he still had both the most potent cure and the deadliest venom in his bloodstream. Keeping it a secret, he had breezed through the first two tasks, further increasing the cries of "cheat" and "liar".

The third task had been the hardest. With no prior knowledge of the maze, he'd simply blasted his way through the walls to the cup, pissing everybody in the audience off, but as it was a valid strategy, he'd simply kept doing it. Upon reaching the cup, he'd been teleported to the graveyard, and through a dark ritual, Voldemort had been reborn, and here he was now, facing him.

Both deciding to attack, Harry screamed out _expelliarmus_ as Voldemort intoned _Avada Kedavra_. The spells collided in the middle, resulting in a chain reaction similar to an atomic bomb. A massive explosion rocked the graveyard, leaving no trace of either of the combatants, and all the surrounding death eaters were torn to shreds. Now, Voldemort's body had been a homunculus, but the magic used to sustain it was unsteady due to the powerful venom running through the blood, resulting in a powerful explosion when the unsteady magic backfired. People ended up believing the cup's magic ended up exploding out, "sadly" ending the life of the boy-who-lived and many upstanding members of society. The funerals were held, and they fell into obscurity.

….

Harry fell. The blast had ripped a hole in the realms, as the resurrection had thinned the lines between life and death. Passing through the void (was that a malformed skeleton he saw?) he was absorbed into another realm, a place that swallowed him into its' depths, not caring for any struggle he tried to put against falling into the new, shadowed realm.

As he accepted his fate, tumbling down into the new world, he felt his forehead burst open with pain. Black ichor dribbled out of his scar as a ghostly face (Voldemort, he dimly recognized) was pulled out and tried to force its' way back into Harry, but failed as he was finally sucked into the world, with the horcrux getting eaten by the melting skeleton entity. " _Ah, I love determined souls. They're great to snack on."_ it announced into the void as it faded from sight.

….

"Why does this always happen to me?" he thought out loud as he plummeted towards the ground. Using a _reducto_ to flip himself over, he cast _wingardium leviosa_ and was barely able to slow himself down enough to not break a bone upon landing. Despite that, he still felt red-hot pain shoot up his legs. "Yep, definitely fractured them," he thought, giving a mental shrug as he was used to it from living with the "good, loving family" Dumbledore thought he had.

He'd long since fallen out with the Dumbledore line of thinking when he'd done nothing to help him from the hell his home was. He'd always said when he asked, no, begged to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, "Nonsense, my dear boy. Your relatives simply **adore** you. You must be exaggerating."

That was a bunch of sour grapes. It had only gotten worse when he had completely ignored him during fourth year, leaving him to be mutilated and not even allowing the (rather concerned) Madam Pomfrey to heal him, saying that it would be "good training". Maybe so, but training for what purpose, exactly? "Dumbledore is the root of all my problems," he thought as he transfigured a branch into a crutch. "He was also the one to bind my magic, in all likelihood, as he was the one who left me at my aunt's house all those years ago, likely to stop it from lashing out and killing them and allow them to continue abusing me."

He sighed in relief as the crutch proved sturdy enough to support him. "Too bad I'm no good at healing charms," he thought despairingly. Harry began to walk off in the direction of the town he'd seen, totally unaware of the glowing red eyes following him.

….

Smiling as he neared the town, he froze as he heard a growl resonate out from behind him. Turning around, he saw a massive black wolf lunging towards his jugular. Wand immediately in hand, he blasted the monster with a hasty _reducto_ , sending it flying into the brush. As the rest of the hidden pack revealed itself, he began firing off as many curses as possible, all while backing away as fast as he could. Soon, he tripped over a root and the pack closed in, growling threateningly. As one leaped in, poised to rip his to shreds, he screwed his eyes close and waited for the embrace of death, but it was one that never came. As the claws began to tear into him, a large BANG rocked the clearing he was in, and the wolf dissolved just as it was about to kill him.

A small girl, appearing to be around 14 years old, stepped out into the clearing. She was wearing a red hooded cloak, a black skirt and … "Was that a giant scythe she was carrying?" Harry thought as she blurred around the clearing, cleaving the wolves into small pieces. She stopped and strolled over to him, tucking the giant scythe away. Sitting down next to him, she asked, "Why is your aura not healing the wounds?" and Harry only gave her a blank look and replied with, "What in the name of Merlin is aura?"

"Ooooh," she winced. "I'm not entirely sure how to unlock an aura, buuuut I guess I can try. Also, aura is our soul, our life force, it can protect us, it can heal, and it can give incredible powers. Here I go."

Taking a deep breath, she shakily recited, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." and a powerful green light burst out from Harry as her aura flared up as well. They intermixed, forming a dome around them. "Is this how a normal unlocking is supposed to go?" Harry questioned.

"No, I've even seen this happen before!" she replied, visibly trembling. Right after her response, a band of aura flowed from each person, connecting the two in soul and mind. Their memories flowed through each other, having them view the entirety of the other's life, and then the stream abruptly stopped and they were thrown back, both at the edge of the clearing with their auras slowly fizzling out of reality.

They slowly stood up, Harry grabbing his crutch, and they walked back into the crater at the center of the clearing, slowly approaching each other. When they were in the middle again, the spoke once more. "Harry…."

"Ruby…."

They then rushed in, gave the other a hug, and said "I know." at the same time. As them embraced, Harry changed, his magic working with the strange new force that appeared. Wings sprouted from his back as his features changed to those of a cat, with light fuzz, slitted eyes, and retractable claws before finally stopping. Ruby looked up and smiled. "Cute kitty," was the last thing she murmured before they broke down and fell to the ground, each still holding the other in their arms.

….

Yang had been looking for her baby sister, Ruby. She'd been out for FOUR HOURS! When she saw her, she'd so kick her ass for worrying her! And then she'd so totally glomp her and tell her everything was okay! "She said she was going to visit mom's grave so - URK!" she said as she entered the clearing. It was utterly destroyed, with craters abound, grimm dust everywhere, and _**THOSE TWO WERE ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE, CRADLING THE OTHER?! PROTOCOL SISTER 101 ENGAGE: KEEP AWAY FROM BOYS!**_ and she swept in and pulled Ruby away. Or tried to, as a combined aura rose from the two and batted her away. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yang screamed as she began to punch trees down in a blind rage.

The two stirred, and as they were beginning to Yang stomped over and screamed, once more, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" The two looked at looked at each other. And they looked at Yang once more. "It's a long story…" they said in unison.

….

3 Hours previously

….

"Ummm…. Where are we, Harry?"

"You think I have any more of an idea than you do?"

"Yes! You were the one shooting colorful beams out of your stick a few minutes ago!"

"Are you forgetting I know absolutely nothing about Aura?"

"Well, maybe it mixed with whatever you were using!"

"Oh, so this is my fault, is it?!"

"NO! It's just the only theory I can think of!"

"Ohhh. Got it."

They stood together, looking around the black void they were now in for a little before Harry spoke again.

"Um, Ruby?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I think we're both currently naked."

"EEP!" Was the response as they abruptly turned away from each other and and sat, both attempting to preserve some form of modesty, Harry with his wings and hands and Ruby with her arms as they both blushed a deep cherry red (and here Yang sighed in relief, thanking Monty Oum and whatever other gods there were that the boy Ruby was with was in no way anybody who would do anything to her without her consent…. Or Yang's permission, which mind you was an ass and a half to get).

A smirking man appeared, crossing his arms. "Well, I guess you two have some form of decency. Most newly soul-bonded people, when in an endless dark space with their chosen one, immediately forget everything and begin to have the best time of their lives."

Harry blushed as Ruby tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. "I don't get it," she innocently replied. Harry fought to keep his tone steady as he replied, "Don't ask, Ruby. For the love of Merlin, please don't ask."

"Anyhoo, you're officially soul bonded! This means that you have officially accepted each other in body and soul as one of your chosen mates. Yes Harry, I said ONE of them. You have a whole lot more, my friend."

Harry sighed and said in a very blunt tone, "I'm not sure whether I'm the luckiest guy in the world, the unluckiest guy in the world, or he who is going to be the most whipped guy in the world." The guy smirked again as Ruby giggled, still not understanding it but instead remembering from when she was little.

"So, just accept the damn thing and kiss already so you can head back! I'm not exactly interested in staring at some pubescent kids bodies here! I'm not a goddamned pedophile!"

Reluctantly, the two turned around, faced each other, and each gave the other a quick kiss on the lips. Their auras flared again and they teleported out of the black void.

….

"And that's what happened." the two chorused in unison. Yang sighed, shaking her head. "Have you two accepted this mentally?"

"Yes!" they responded, slightly incensed. "We wouldn't have even done the kiss without accepting it!"

"Fine," Yang griped out, rather annoyed with the circumstances, having no chance to pass her mother-hen esque judgement. "Let's go and see dad."

As they turned to leave, the two winked at each other. _"Think we should tell her about this?"_

" _Nah, it'll be entertaining at the least."_ and they smirked at each other before following Yang.

….

 **I'm not going to update on a schedule. It's always going to be inconvenient for me, so ….yeah. I'm updating whenever I want. Anyway, this was slightly awkward, so sorry about that. The idea was just more fun to play around with in the later parts. Also, thank you for the reviews on "The Worlds Collide" and "Gem of the Sea". I have some new ideas for them, so thanks a bunch, guys!**


	2. Harry's New Life

**So, thanks for the support on this! I honestly don't have too much to say in here, but I do want to announce some stuff. First, to the random guest, thank you for the flame. It was utterly pathetic, and if you don't like the story, try and give some good feedback so I can improve it, and if you can't think of anything, just don't read the story in the first place. Second, I may rewrite some of my stories. Not this one mind you, and I'm planning on making a self-aware reset joke in Gem of the Sea, so The Worlds Collide may be deleted and restarted due to the difficulty of including a good twenty or so character in each chapter. I still like the overall plot, but I think it'll be handled a little differently. Anyway, time for the disclaimer.**

 **If it's from Harry Potter or RWBY, I don't and probably never will own it.**

… **.**

The motley group was quickly approaching the little house that Ruby and her family lived in. Harry was beginning to worry a little and asked, "Hey Ruby, how's your father going to react to this?"

"Hmmmm, I have no idea!" was the perky reply as Yang began to chuckle darkly.

"Oh, he's going to try and castrate you with a rusty nail file when he sees you with Ruby, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. That's why he always asked to see my new boyfriends when Ruby was out of the house. Less chance of anything happening to her innocence that way." was her answer as both Harry and Ruby started to turn green.

She held open the door and gestured for Harry. "After you, o screwed one." He gulped and marched in, preparing to quite literally dodge a bullet. Ruby and Yang marched in after him, slamming the door shut behind them. He saw their dad, _"Taiyang Xiao-Long,"_ as Ruby helpfully supplied in their link, sitting on the couch. Taiyang pointed to a chair right across from him, one with a high back and armrests. "Sit," he intoned in a tone that brooked no argument, and Harry did sit in that chair, not wanting to anger him more than he already had.

Taking a deep breath, Taiyang inquired, "How did you two end up in that rather… compromising position?" Harry understood the underlying message of "You better hope to god you have a good answer" and replied with, "and here the story begins…"

….

1 Hour (and a few attacks later at the following points in the story:

The Crater ("How dare you do that to her?!")

The void ("NOBODY MUST SEE THAT!")

The kiss ("DIE! DIE! JUST FUCKING DIE!")

As (the slightly singed) Harry finished the story, Taiyang looked like he was about to snap out of anger once again. "So… In summary, you're from another dimension, an apparent prophesied celebrity in a hidden society of magic who fell into the woods from and soul bonded with Ruby after your aura was unlocked, turning into a faunas in the process?"

"Sadly, that's about right."

"Ruby, break your bond with him **immediately**. He's obviously an escaped lunatic -"

"NO! I WILL NOT BREAK MY BOND WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SCARED OF LOSING YOUR "PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL" TO SOMEBODY YOU'RE TOO SCARED OF TO ACCEPT WHAT HE TOLD YOU AS TRUTH! WE'VE ALREADY ACCEPTED IT, SO WHY CAN'T YOU?!" Ruby shrieked as she and Harry stomped out of the room while Taiyang stood there, absolutely gobsmacked and shocked speechless. He turned to Yang for support, gesturing wildly while Yang looked impressed.

"Damn, my little sis is awesome." she muttered to herself. "No, Dad. You attacked him, told her to break the bond (which I bet she doesn't even know how to do), and dismissed and insulted a person you know she truly loves just to keep her (in your mind) eternally young, pretty and innocent. Hell, I'm with her on this one." and Yang strolled out the door towards the couple.

….

"Urrg, I'm so pissed off right now! ("Ruby?") How dare he try and force me to break up with **my** Harry?! ("Ruby!") Why, I'm going to-"

"RUBY!"

"EEP! What, Harry?"

"First, please don't refer to me as "yours" for a while, okay? Second, um, I was thinking that I might want to build a weapon that doesn't use my magic, as I… don't want what happened in the forest to become a common occurrence-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! This is the best present ever!" Ruby cried out as she glomped him. "Now," and here she immediately became serious, "what weapons have you used before?"

"A longsword, when I stabbed a sixty-foot (around 19.5m) long snake in the brain when I was twelve."

She responded with, "Okay then, one usage of a sword, maybe I should just design something similar to Crescent Rose for you, and you are going to learn it dutifully." while poking his nose with the pen on the "you". Laughing, they began a poke war that had just devolved into a play-wrestling match when Yang arrived.

Smirking, she looked down at their suddenly still forms and asked, "really jumping at the bit there, eh Rubes?" causing both to blush once Harry explained it mentally. "Anyway, dad should accept it now, just try not to make him a grandfather too soon, okay? That wouldn't be a particularly **grand** sight, eh?"

"Yang," both groaned in exasperation and embarrassment. Smirking, Yang once more beckoned for them to come with her to the house.

….

1 Month later:

….

"I present to you, Waxing Rose! And Uncle Qrow to train you! Harry, before anything else, I'll pray for you for this year during his training."

"wha- "

"Alrighty kid, drop and give me 100 pushups!"

….

5 months later

….

"Harry, your form is still too open!"

"Harry, that didn't have enough power behind it!"

"Harry, DODGE!"

"EEP!" was Harry's manly response as he activated his semblance, time dilation, and managed to land a hit on Qrow while dodging.

"Here's another thing to train! Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh, fuck me in the asshole!"

….

3 months later

….

"FLAP SOFTER, HARRY!"

"WHAT?"

"Goddamnit," Qrow muttered as he turned into a bird and took off himself.

….

3 months later

….

"Thank god that's over with." was the only thing Harry could say after he "passed" Ye Olde Qrow's Boot Camp of Hell. "YEAH!" was Ruby's ever-so-perky response. "Now, let's go to Dust till Dawn to celebrate! Besides, I need to catch up on the new weapons and restock on dust."

"Do we have to, Rubes? I just want to relax after a year of the second-worst hell I've ever been in."

"YES!" Ruby shouted as she dragged him by his ear off into the night.

"Second worst?" Qrow thought to himself. "I'm obviously not drunk enough to tell Taiyang this just yet… but I will be soon." he muttered to himself as he stomped off towards a nearby pub.

….

They were in the back of the store, just reading magazines and ignoring the world around them until an arm reached out towards Ruby. Immediately reacting, Harry grabbed the guy's arm and threw him out the nearest window, which happened to be at the front of the shop. Ruby heard the tinkle of broken glass and lowered her headphones just in time to hear "Okayyy… get them."

Shaking her head, she looked at Harry and gave him a look that said "only you, Harry".

"Hey, it's not my fault trouble follows me around like a little lost puppy," was the only response he gave before unsheathing Waxing Rose and charging towards the goons and the leader, a man in a white suit (" _Roman Torchwick, local terrorist_ ," Ruby supplied in their link). A one-sided beatdown happened in the span of a few seconds as the two scythe wielders flung the hired muscle around, kicking them out the windows, knocking them unconscious with the base of their scythes, and overall creating a scene that could only be described as a deathless massacre.

"Whew, these kittens have little red claws," Torchwick commented as he surveyed the scene. "But mine are much bigger and much more red… and MUCH more explosive!" he yelled as he threw a red dust crystal at them. Deciding to have some fun, Harry used his semblance to slow time down enough to grab the crystal, put it down Torchwick's shirt, and zip back to Ruby before the explosion hit. A freshly charbroiled Roman Torchwick collapsed in front of them right as the last window gave way. A huntress arrived a few seconds later, looked around, and sighed. "You two, come with me. NOW!"

Looking at each other, the two shrugged, and started to move. Harry went behind her while Ruby zipped around, repeatedly asking for her autograph.

….

"If it was up to me, I'd send you back home with a pat on the back… and a smack on the wrist!" she spoke out, slamming the riding crop in her hand onto the desk. She'd walked them to an interrogation room at the nearest police station and had started lecturing them on how irresponsible it was to "go after" Torchwick, only prompting a few blank looks from the two of them. "However, somebody wants to talk to you." and the door swung open to reveal a man in his late thirties, carrying a plate of cookies.

The man spoke. "Ruby Rose, you have… silver eyes." She and Harry raised an eyebrow and Ruby responded with "I already know that, Ozpin. Also, you're the headmaster of Beacon, the school we want to get into (at this Harry tensed up, prompting a curious look from the unknown huntress). So, if you're here, it must mean that we have caught your eye and you're trying to get us to attend. Am I correct?"

Sighing, the reply was "yes, you two are potential candidates. Term starts on September first. Will you attend?"

"Yes," was the only response he got as the two teenagers blurred out of the room, taking all the cookies in the process. Blinking rapidly in shock, the headmaster gave a small smile. "You'll go far, Harry Potter and Ruby Rose."

….

Arriving at the Xiao-Long residence, they immediately went up and fell asleep, cuddling up to each other unconsciously. As the morning came, they woke up and headed to the docks after packing their stuff. Sharing a glance, they agreed to wait for Yang, ignoring the comments directed at them by a group of people led by a orange-haired kid in armor.

….

"I can't believe my baby sis and brother are going to Beacon as well! This is the best day EVER!" Yang called out as she tried to give to give them one of her hugs. Key word: tried. The moment she attempted it, they zoomed off, leaving a note on her that read "Sorry **sunflower** , but we " **seed** " the need to get out while could still breathe." A comedic tick mark appeared on Yang's head and she chased the two down the hall where she thought they went, screaming "I have a knuc- I mean Huggle sandwich for the two of you!" not noticing the two quiet chuckles blooming out behind her in her all-consuming rage.

Proud of themselves for escaping the feared Sun Dragon's wrath, they sat down, casually talking about potential classes and teams at Beacon, what the initiation would be like, and so on until they were interrupted by a hologram of a familiar huntress.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." and the hologram flickered out, prompting the two to acknowledge it by saying "Huh. Fancy that happening." and subsequently bursting out into laughter.

….

After the unceremonious meeting of Jaune Arc once he threw up on Ruby's shoes mid-flight, and spending a few more hours in the air, they touched down at Beacon. Upon disembarking the aircraft, a crabby white-haired girl bumped into Ruby and set off a small argument.

"You dolt! Watch where you're going! Didn't you notice the packs of dust here?!"

"First of all, you were the one who bumped into me! And second, doesn't that seem like a potentially dangerous and risky way to transfer dust?"

"Humph! I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC and have been trained in dust since I could speak!"

"... You're putting on a front now, aren't you?"

"... What?"

"Your eyes and posture tell me despite being trained to put on this front, you don't truly wish to play the pretty little heiress. I should know. My boyfriend was a celebrity either praised like he was a god or treated like vermin depending on the situation, and his home life was horrible. It took him a while to fully open up to me, despite being soul bonded."

"Wait, what-"

"Harry! Come over here!"

"'Kay, Rubes." was his response as he strolled over, stretching out his hand to shake the newcomer's own.

" _No way. Can he actually know what I have gone through to acquire such a mask, despite being a dirty faunas?_ " was her only thought as she stretched out her hand to shake his own unconsciously. Upon grasping his hand, a golden shimmer formed around the two, shocking them speechless.

" _Well, crap._ " Harry thought as he recognized the soul bond forming. " _Ruby's gonna kill me._ "

" _I'm soul bonded to a faunas? Father is going to kill me. Quite literally in this case._ " were Weiss' last thoughts before fainting right next to the cart of dust.

….

After watching Weiss get taken to the infirmary, Harry let himself get dragged around by Ruby as she headed towards the initiation, not noticing the jealous looks shot at Ruby or the lust-filled gazes aimed at him. As they sat down at initiation, they noticed a much calmer Yang and a slightly beaten up Jaune, who was still looking a little green from the flight as Ozpin began to speak.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." and he stepped down, very aware of the silence created by such a bold and blunt statement as Glynda took the stage.

"Now, everybody shall adjourn to the ballroom for the night, as you haven't been sorted into teams, and as such haven't received your dorm assignments. If you are currently soul bonded, follow me." With that, Glynda stood up and left, with Harry, Ruby, and another five people following them, one of whom was Weiss.

….

"As you are currently soul bonded, you have to sleep in a relatively close proximity. While this is normally all well and good, some people have taken this a… little too far in the past, resulting in the need for these rooms on the first night. When you have your own team, you can do what you wish, but please keep it down. Not everybody needs to be woken up by that." was the briefing that Glynda gave the seven bonded, causing six to blush deeply and Weiss to gain a horrified look after hearing the implications of the little speech. As the three headed into the room, Harry closed the door and immediately told Weiss, "Look, you don't have to do anything unless you truly want to. Hell, despite being together for a little more than a year, Ruby and I haven't actually done anything like that. Just take it at your pace, okay?" and he and Ruby headed off into the bedroom, leaving a speechless Weiss behind.

Standing there for a few minutes, Weiss couldn't do anything except stutter randomly and think upon how her expectations of her future under the bond were all being shattered. " _He's letting me set the pace?! How? Why? He could have pushed me as the dominant one in the bond and I couldn't have done anything! He hasn't even done it with the one person he's been with the longest! I… just don't understand!"_ she thought before grabbing a change of clothes and going into the bathroom to change. Upon heading out, she checked the bedroom to make sure he wasn't lying about their virginity. They were peacefully asleep, fully clothed with Ruby snuggled up in Harry's wings. Smiling a rare smile, she joined them, not snuggling up with the two, but lying on the other side of the bed, feeling a little more at home. " _Even if I don't understand, I still feel that I can trust him. Even though he is a faunas._ " were her thoughts as she fell asleep.

….

 **Waxing Rose is essentially Crescent Rose, just with a larger blade, higher caliber ammunition, and is primarily white with red streaks due to their differing semblances, strengths, and color preferences, in case anybody was wondering after this chapter.**

 **Yes, Ruby is a bit OOC. I feel that having Harry with her would make her a bit more down-to earth, and she wasn't shocked when he told her of stabbing the basilisk because she saw his memories and that was quite memorable. When she asked about the weapons, it was just to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Yes, the romance is progressing slightly fast with Weiss, but that's just the basic trust forming. Truly opening up will be much more difficult for her. Finally, for the lemons… it will be a special chapter. Ruby and Harry really aren't the kind of people to do that in a hormone-filled lust haze, and while they do have some foreplay in private, they'll not go the final step for a while. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
